


Why Are You Kissing The Green Arrow?

by FlashyArrowGirl



Series: Our Happy Ending [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Daddy!Oliver, F/M, Kid Fic, mommy!felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlashyArrowGirl/pseuds/FlashyArrowGirl
Summary: Eleven year old Tommy Queen, walks in on his mom and The Green Arrow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy. It's only a short one. P.S For people who may have read my other stories with the same kids in or even this one, I have changed the names of some of children, I'm not gonna change them again :)

_**~Why Are You Kissing The Green Arrow?~** _

 

_Tommy's POV_

When me Lily and Archie walked in from school, Will was sat on the couch with Evie and Eli. It had been a long day at school. It had only been a month since I started grade 6 and I had learnt a lot of new stuff that I wish I hadn't. I mean, yeah I had, had the 'talk' with my dad but nothing as serious as I hear at school. I was so glad Lily wasn't there yet. She was too innocent.

I walked up to Will and gave him a high five, because that's what we do, and then both Evie and Eli ran up to me to give me a hug. I was definitely their favorite. Lily would argue. I wrapped my arms around Eli and lifted him up because by that time Evie had ran over to Lily. So maybe I was only Elias' favorite.

The twins were already three so they were walking around and talking and it was pretty cool to see. I loved my siblings.

"Where's dad?" I asked William. My dad was normally around after school considering he was a stay-at-home dad now so mom could carry on working. I was hungry and because of the little ones, we weren't allowed to get food out of the cupboards without a grown up, even though William was nineteen.

"He's upstairs with Mom." Will replied. I thought mom was at work.

"Why?" I questioned. Mom was suppose to be at work.

"They wanted some alone time. That's why I'm babysitting the rugrats." William explained.

"Hey!" Eli exclaimed. He was very observant for a three-year-old. But I just ignored him and went back to questioning my big brother. I was confused.

"For what? Why would they need alone time?"

"Tommy, I'm not explaining it to you. It's too gross." Will complained. Oh my god, no! Old people weren't suppose to do that. Why did I have to understand? It couldn't be true. Could it?

"Whatever." I groaned. I was tired and hungry. I did have a secret stash of chocolate so I made my way up to my room, leaving my five siblings down stairs.

On my way up to my room, I heard laughing and the occasional moan, ew gross. My mom and dad were actually doing that. As I was about to go into my room, when I heard a low, growly voice. Wasn't my dad suppose to be in there? Was my mom cheating?

I had four younger siblings downstairs so if my mom was cheating, it would ruin our family. It would ruin my dad. I didn't care if my mom was in that room having sex, I was going in and I was going to stop what ever was happening.

I made my way over to door and put my ear up against it. I heard a soft voice say 'Take me Green Arrow' and that's when I slammed open the door to see my mom bent over her bed with The Green Arrow behind her.

"Mom!" I shouted. What the actual hell.

"Tommy!" My mom screamed back at me, turning around and pushing The Green Arrow off of her.

"Thomas Queen, get out!" The Green Arrow shouted. How did he know my name?

"Oliver, don't get angry with him." My mom shouted, so it was my dad? "Tommy, out. Go to your room, we will be in, in a moment."

I just left the room, slamming the door. Man, I was pissed.

  
_**~The End~** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading, don't forget to send me your prompts.


End file.
